No one knows what it's like
by Stelfarze
Summary: Danzo est au pouvoir et Naruto se retrouve enfermé.


No one knows what it's like.

Rating : T

Genre : Drama, Death-fic, Song-fic, One-shot/ longue plainte de Naruto

Paring : aucun

Résumé : Danzo est au pouvoir, il est le sixième Hokage alors que Naruto court après Sasuke, il est rappatrié à Konoha où il est jugé puis condamné à rester enfermé dans une cellule toute sa vie pour expier les crimes du Kyûbi.

Note :Warning scénario catastrophe et spoil !

Note 2 : La chanson qui m'a inspiré est _Behind blue eyes_ de Limp Bizkit et de _The Who_ à l'origine.

Note 3 : Voilà le résultat de mes déprimes... Il faut que j'arrête de déprimer.

*****

No one knows what it's like

Naruto regardait Tsunade allongée sur un lit d'hôpital, enveloppée dans des draps blancs. La Cinquième était dans le coma et ce depuis l'attaque de Pain. Le village quant à lui n'était plus qu'une ruine. C'était une sitation de crise qui nécessitant des mesures exceptionnelles.

Le conseil se réunit. La Godaime étant dans l'incapacité totale d'assurer sa charge pendant une durée indéterminée car il était possible qu'elle ne se réveille jamais, on élit un nouvel Hokage.

Danzo fut nommé Rokudaime.

*****

Naruto se tenait débout devant les membres du conseil et le Rokudaime. Danzo... Il ne le haïssait pas parce qu'il lui avait soi-disant volé son rêve puisqu'il y avait bien longtemps qu'il s'était rendu compte qu'il n'aurait jamais pu être le sixième. Non, s'il détestait cet homme, c'était pour la façon qu'il avait de le regarder, de le traiter, comme une bête ou un monstre. Naruto n'existait pas à ces yeux, il ne voyait que Kyûbi.

- Naruto Uzumaki, commença un membre du conseil, vous avez été convoqué ici pour parler de votre avenir au sein du village de Konoha.

Naruto fronça les sourcils, il ne comprenait pas. Pourquoi le traitait-on comme un condamné ?

- Naruto Uzumaki, déclara Danzo, ce n'est un secret pour aucun d'entre nous. Il marqua une pause et un sourire froid étira ses lèvres. Tu n'es qu'un monstre, asséna-t-il, le réceptacle du Kyûbi. Aussi, pour prévoir toute menace à l'encontre du village et pour expier tes crimes passés, tu es condamné àperpétuité.

- Quoi ! S'exclama je jeune ninja.

- Ne te plains pas, à l'origine, tu devais être exécuté mais tu as beaucoup d'amis.

- Je ne me laisserai pas faire ! Je...

Naruto se tut, la tête lui tournait. Il baissa les yeux : à ses pieds un sceau venait d'apparaître, absorbant son chakra.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, Naruto était dans une cellule.

*****

Personne ne sait à quoi ça ressemble d'être l'homme mauvais, celui qu'il faut abattre à tout prix.

D'être l'homme triste. Ils ne savent pas ce que c'est, en réalité, ils ne le voient pas. Ou plutôt ils ne voientque ce qu'ils veulent. Ils s'inventent une vérité conforme à leur volonté, et ils déforment mes actes.

Derrière mes yeux bleus...

Je ne suis pas un homme mauvais, mais personne ne le croit.

Je suis une homme triste mais personne ne le voit.

Les gens ont peur de ce que je suis donc ils me haïssent. Mes amis m'ont abandonné : cela fait des mois que je suis ici comme un rat en cage.

Je désespère d'un jour revoir la lumière du soleil.

Oh, bien sûr, au début, ils sont tous venus m'apporter leur soutien, ils ont défilé les uns après les autres devant mes barreaux. Et j'ai menti. Pour les rassurer, j'ai souri : tout allait s'arranger, je sortirais bientôt.

Et personne ne sait à quoi ça ressemble d'être détesté, d'être destiné et obligé à ne dire que des mensonges.

Mais mes rêves...

Oui je rêve, depuis que je suis seul et que je refuse de parler aussi. Ils pensent tous que le Démon m'a emporté, qu'il a dévoré mon âme. Pour eux ma conscience est vide de tous sentiments humains. Mais c'est faux. Parfois je songe à la vengeance. Et c'est tellement humain. Certes, Kyûbi m'y pousse, mais je n'ai plus la volonté nécessaire pour lutter contre. Lentement je deviens ce qu'ils attendent de moi. Ce qu'il font de moi.

Si maintenant Sasuke se tenait en face de moi je lui dirais, qu'aujourd'hui je sais. J'étais dans l'erreur depuis le début et lui avait tout juste.

L'amour est une vengeance qui n'est pas gratuite. Le mien l'est devenu, du moins tout comme celui de Sasuke. Nous haïssons ceux qu'un jour nous avons aimé.

Pitoyable n'est-ce pas ?

Personne ne sait ce que ça fait de ressentir ces sentiments comme je le fais. La solitude, la tristesse, l'opposition constante de l'amour et de la haine. Tout ça me détruit, sape mes défenses et lui laisse de la place. Kyûbi... Il fait partie de moi maintenant.

Et je vous blâme. Autant que je vous plains car vous creusez vos propres tombes.

Avant personne ne ravalait autant sa colère que moi.

Je leur pardonnais tout, les coups, les insultes, les brimades, les rejets.

Sans jamais laisser paraître ni ma souffrance ni mes peines.

A présent j'en ai assez de mentir et de cacher mes émotions, mes ressentiments.

Je leur présenterai mes doléances et ils connaîtront la souffrance.

Ils vont découvrir Kyûbi...

J'ai été brimé toute mon enfance mais bien sûr personne ne l'a su. Belle bande d'hypocrites ! Ils l'ignoraient puisqu'ils fermaient très fort les yeux quand ça **s**e passait sous leur nez.

Personne n'a su s'excuser lorsque que je leur ai enfin prouvé que je n'étais pas rien. Quand j'ai montré ma vrai valeur.

Mais ne vous inquiétez pas. Maintenant, je ne dirai plus de mensonges.

Mon amour est un vengeance qui ne sera jamais gratuite.

*****

Naruto contempla une dernière fois sa prison, puis ferma ses yeux bleus...

*****

Kyûbi ouvrit ses yeux rouge sang et contempla avec dépit la pitoyable cage dans laquelle il se trouvait. Il vérifia rapidement que tout était en ordre : quelque part au fond de son esprit Naruto s'effaçait lentement, vaincu.

Le Démon rit de satisfaction. D'une décharge de son puissant chakra, il détruit les misérables chaînes qui étaient censées le retenir.

Il était pressé et avait un planning chargé.

Kyûbi se releva, s'étira : comme prévu le corps de Naruto lui convenait parfaitement, s'adaptant très bien à son nouveau maître.

Il détruit la grille de la cellule sans problème puis sifflotant gaiement, il attendit les gardes : pourquoi se fatiguer, visiblement, les humains étaient stupides et suicidaires – ils l'étaient sinon ils n'aurait pas laissé le pauvre Naruto mourir de désespoir-.

Les gardes arrivèrent en courant. Kyûbi les éventra.

Il sortit de la prison massacrant quiconque lui barrait le passage.

Vérifiant que personne ne venait, il composa les signes qui allaient le délivrer de ce corps minuscule et fragile.

La robe du Démon Renard le recouvrit.

Une queue...

Griffes. Crocs.

Quatre queues...

Grandeur. Peau qui se désagrège.

Six queues...

Squelette. Os qui se rompent.

Huit queues...

Presque terminé. Parfum de liberté.

Neuf queue...

Il était libre enfin !

**FIN**


End file.
